Black Hole
by Ika-chan1849
Summary: Two OC's  Mikoto and Shinobu  fall into a black hole that leads them to... Tsuna's table! A crazy story about two girls trying to keep the cover of their OC's as they try to figure out just why they're in this totally different mafia-infested world.


Hey there! My name is Ika-chan (JessicaJessICAIkaIka-chan) call me Ika-chan, Jessie or Shinobu. This is my fanfic, dedicated to the crack one me and my friend Mikoto started a while back. Please don't bash on me for posting up a fanfic about OC's, its for FUN between me and my friend Trina. Thanks! Please enjoy my story. I dont know how many chapters there will be...

Chapter 1: Black Hole

***~*START*~***

Jessie and Kitrina laid in their bed, as sleep drifted over them like a rain cloud. Hovering over, dooming them into slumber. They mumbled back in forth; a vain attempt to try and keep conscious. They talked about anime, they're favorite hobby, and several other things. Kitrina let out a loud sigh, "Why can't a black hole just appear and take us TO the Reborn world?" Jessie nodded her head in agreement. "Life would be so much more entertaining," The cloud of sleep hovering over them finally started to take effect. They slept soundly for a few hours, until midnight hit. When suddenly they were falling? Falling, falling. Not just a slow, unexaggerated fall, but a serious free fall in complete blackness. Where were they? What had happened. The world they knew was falling behind them as they continued to fall. The time seemed to pass by without notion. How long had they been falling? It seemed for a while. "HOW LONG HAVE WE BEEN FALLING?" yelled Kitrina, giggling hysterically at the infamous line. A loud snore erupted from Jessie's throat, signaling that she had either never woken up or, was too tired to stay awake even while falling. A small light seemed to appear, almost explode from the continuing darkness. Where would they end up? Would they be back home? Was this all a dream? The light grew bigger and bigger before almost drowning out the ongoing black. Before they hit it...

**BANG**

Kitrina and Jessie met full force with something hard. Something... wooden it seemed? Whatever it was, it hurt like hell! Kitrina rubbed her butt and squinted, letting her eyes get used to the change of lighting. It seemed... unnaturally light for midnight. Or so what it said on Jessie's wristwatch. Kitrina peered over at Jessie whom was, still dead asleep next to her, as if nothing significant had happened at all. Rubbing her eyes, Kitrina took her first glance at the surrounding area. It looked... vaguely familiar. 4 pairs of eyes peered at the two girls from different places of the room. Kitrina gasped loudly before managing to slide off the table, onto the floor. She blinked several times, even pinched herself before realizing that it wasn't a dream. She looked around again, still trying to settle in the thought of being where she was when a loud "Ciaossu" was head from behind her head. She turned around slowly to be faced with none other than the strongest home tutor hitman, Reborn and his lousy student Sawada Tsunayoshi. Behind them peered a laughing Yamamoto Takeshi and a very angry-looking Gokudera Hayato.

Kitrina's eyes widened as the thought began to really take meaning in her head. She grinned a little. "Hey," she poked Jessie on the side "mmrgh" mumbled Jessie, almost rolling off the table. "Wake up!" she half said, half laughed. "Five more minutes, Mom" groaned Jessie. "Wakey Wakey, Eggs and Bakey!" Kitrina chirped happily. "NO" yelled Jessie, finally managing to roll off the table and hit the floor, "OW!". Kitrina laughed. "Did you notice where we are?" she asked the still half-asleep Jessie. "Wherever it is, I want food..." moaned Jessie, rolling back onto her stomach. "No, now look!" Jessie rolled over again and finally looked around. "Whoa" she mumbled a little, before flying into a sitting position. "衛藤..." _(Eto...)_ Tsunayoshi mumbled. "Oh!" gasped Kitrina, she glanced around nervously. Jessie popped her head up "こんにちは..." Kitrina blinked a few times "You know Japanese?" Jessie laughed, "no, but I know how to say hello... I think..." Reborn jumped onto the table. "あなたが日本語を話すか？" _(Do you speak Japanese?)_ Kitrina and Jesse both stared blankly. Reborn sighed, "Parli italiano?" both girls just stared again. "Parlez-vous anglais?" said Jessie with an estatic expression. "Ummm, I think he was speaking Italian, not French" said Kitrina, poking Jessie. "Oh..." Jessie looked down at the floor in embarrassment. "Where did you come from?" asked Reborn. "Idaho" the girls said in Unison. "America?" he asked. Both girls nodded. "What an odd way to get here." He commented.

After a long time of translating from Reborn. The girls (and boys for that matter .) finally got a simple grasp of the situation. Kitrina leaned over to Jessie "what part of the series do you think we're in?" Jessie shrugged. They could have sworn they saw a light-bulb above Tsuna's head. "お名前はなんですか?" Reborn looked between the boys (whom had by now, taken position sitting on one side of the table, towards the window) and the girls (whom had taken refuge on the opposing side, towards the door). "What's your names?" said Reborn. Jessie frantically looked at Kitrina for an answer. "Mikoto" she replied. Jessie blink a few times. "Shi...nobu..." she said, a little startled. "アメリカの女の子のための奇数名。" _(Odd names for American women.) _Noted Gokudera. "私のホバークラフトは鰻でいっぱいです!" the boys looked all taken aback. "What does that mean?" asked Kitrina. "I don't remember! But I found it on a site full of useful Japanese phrases a long time ago!" said Jessie over-confidantly. _(Note: It means, "My hovercraft is full of eels" and yes, I actually did find it on a site a while ago... sorry but I had to throw it in there...) _"Umm, sorry but could you tell us the time? It's obviously not midnight anymore..." said Kitrina politely. "It should be 3PM on the 30th of July" he said matter-o-factly. "How weird" she said, remembering it being the 29th when they had fallen asleep. Nana Sawada, Tsunayoshi's mother, walked into the room. "!" She saw the two girls and smiled. "今日は" she chimed and eyed their pajamas. "大矢、大矢" she sighed, "私たちはあなたの服を見つける必要があります。" Reborn turned to the girls "Maman will get you guys some clothes" he said. Jessie and Kitrina both blushed and hurried after Nana, embarrassed.

Nana pulled out some spare clothes. "あなたはこれらを使用することができます." _(You can use these.)_ She smiled kindly. "ありがとうございます !" both girls chimed and bowed gratefully. "どう致しましてどういたしまして!" _(You're welcome!)_ she looked at the two girls. "お名前はなんですか?" _(What is your name?)_ she asked politely. Kitrina and Jessie looked at each other "わからない" _(I don't understand)_ mumbled Jessie, mispronouncing things here and there. Nana blinked, "日本語を話しますか" _(Do you speak Japanese?)_ They both shook their heads. "..." she made an expression of thought before trying in her best English "What... are your... names?" she said with an embarrassed smile. Kitrina smiled "Mikoto!" she said happily, Jessie followed with "Shinobu!~" And they all laughed. "よろしくね。" she smiled "してください、ツナの世話をする." _(Nice to meet you. Please take care of Tsuna.)_ the girls just smiled and nodded, pretending to know what she just said.

***~*END CH. 1*~***

sorry it was so short! This is my first fanfiction. Please don't judge me too harshly... Again, its just a fun story me and my friend made up ^^ There is nothing out there to harm anything or anyone, everything belongs to its respecitve owners. Including the KHR characters...

Note: I'm done typing in Japanese, from chapter 2 and onward, everything shall be in ENGLISH D (with a little Italiano here and there...) Thanks for your patience with me, hold strong for chapter 2 and it'll probably be a little longer now. I hope to have at least 2 chapters up per week.

I'm also taking fanfiction requests too, any kind (yaoi, yuri, hetero, non-romance, fighting etc.) so feel free to ask for one, if you want! ^_^


End file.
